Missy Double
by Alessa-Assassina
Summary: Sakura is not what everyone believes her to be and when her double life comes around to get her, what will happen to team seven? Later SasuSaku LONG TERM HIATUS
1. My Little Secret

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto

Summary- What if Sakura wasnt the person everyone thought she was? She has a secret life that no one knows about, but its coming back to get her. What is she going to do?

* * *

The day had gone relatively well for Sakura; she watched her two teammate train while she sat one the sidelines. It didn't bother her anymore that her sensei didn't give her the chance to show what she was really made of; she knew she didn't have to prove it. Telling herself that Naruto and Sasuke needed the training more then she did, got her through the sometimes miserable times. True, she was the weakest, on her team or so they thought, but what was the point trying to improve someone who couldn't become something? She knew Naruto and Sasuke had great potential so she didn't pay mind to the fact they fought while she was being protected.

At first she would argue about why she couldn't be like them and why she couldn't become stronger, but always in the end her sensei would always pat her head like some sort of dog and smile under his mask. She soon gave up and went to the Hokage for assistance which at first was declined but when asked again and seeing the potential Sakura had for herself and the possibility of becoming a great medic, the Hokage took her under her wing. After about a year of training under Tsuande, Sakura rejoined her team of Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi.

The year she trained with the Hokage, both Naruto and Sasuke left for their own personal training though for two very different reasons. Upon return, they reformed their team as older, more mature ninjas of sixteen. They had all grown into responsible young adults, though some more responsible and less hyperactive then others. Sakura had become a well formed and beautiful girl as both boys matured to very respectable young men. Though all of them had matured, her teammates still considered her a girl, not a young woman. Someone who needed protection, which was something she most certainly did not need.

Sakura didn't need to prove who worth to her team anymore because she knew she didn't have to, they never did see her fight after her training with Tsuande, but she wanted to keep it that way – to keep it a secret. After all Sakura had a secret, one that her teammates would never guess. She was more then just Sakura Haruno apprentice of the Fifth but today was the day she dreaded. Her entire day had gone smoothly but today was the day her secret would spill and she didn't want that to happen.

* * *

She sighed as she sat cross legged on a tree stump, watching her teammate fight a very intense training battle. Her head was resting on her palm which was being prop up on her knee. Kakashi was sitting in a tree not far from the scene, reading his book, every now and then glancing up to see how his students where doing.

'_They look like monkeys; I swear they jump around like animals.'_ She thought

"Hey Sakura-chan! Look I'm about to beat up the teme to a pulp!" yelled Naruto from his fight.

The bubblegum haired girls just rolled her eyes, "Yea, go Naruto…" she said bored tone, not that they could hear her anyway.

She breathed out and did a back hand spring off the stump, landing perfectly and gracefully on her feet. Her green eyes closed as the small wind swiped across her face.

Poof!

Sakura turned around slightly surprised to find a messenger anbu holding a wrapped up scroll toward her. She nodded to them and took the scroll as the ninja poofed away. The Cherry Blossom opened the scroll and read half way down until her widened. By this time, all of her nosy teammates where behind her trying to figure out what she was reading. She jumped when she felt the hand of her sensei on her shoulder, about to ask what it was.

"I-I have…to g-go!" she stuttered and poofed away.

* * *

Sakura sat on the steps of her apartment; she moved out of her parent's house after they needed the room for their new baby, Sakura didn't mind, she really wanted to leave. She opened the scroll and read its contents again.

_Sakura Haruno, _

_With becoming of the age sixteen, you have been summoned to your home lands of Snow Country. Your presence is required by the elder of the Village of Kamika. Your proclamation of village priestess is scheduled upon your arrival. _

_You are required to break all ties with your current village location and its inhibitors. Your arrival date has been estimated, if you do not meet this time schedule, we will be obligated to retrieve you by force if necessary. _

_A villager has traveled to your location to encourage you to leave for your duties promptly. We expect your arrival in one week. _

_Village of Kamika _

Sakura reread the scroll several times and each time she still got the same reaction.

She stomped her foot and rolled the scroll back up. A thump was felt beside her; as she turned to her side she gasped.

There sat a handsome tan, emerald haired, orchid eyed boy; he was about Sakura's age, maybe a year older. He had a cocky grin on his face as he nibbled on an icicle. The green eyed girl screamed with happiness and automatically hugged the boy, making them fall off the steps and on to the ground in a very comprising position. She sat on top of him and stared in amazement, her hands where flat across his chest as his hands where holding the sides of her legs, which was very close to her rear. They both grinned like idiots.

"You're here! Your really here! Oh My Gosh you're here!" she cheered.

"Yeah, I am, and your there. Miss me? Its been a while, I know I've missed you."

"Of course I've missed you! Are you the one who came for me?"

"Yup, when the elders asked me if I wanted to retrieve you I took them up on their offer right that second. Though it was a long way here, it'd be worth it in the end, just to see you again."

She blushed, "I really did miss you, how long has it been, a good ten months?"

"Ten months, two weeks, four days…" he said while pushing her down so he was now on top of her. Their noses touched.

"You've really kept track?" she giggled. He nodded and brushed his lips against hers. Her hands traveled up his chest and around his neck.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA-CHAN TEME!!!" screamed a VERY angry Naruto.

The little couple jumped as Sakura pushed the boy off her and stood, brushing herself off. She found three angry and irritated males staring at her and glaring at the boy who was still sitting on the ground dumbfounded. Sasuke's eye twitched, _'What does she think she doing!' _

"Is this an old friend of yours Sakura?" asked her sensei. She only nodded and pointed to the boy behind her.

"Yes, this is Koji, Koji Yukio, he's here to take--…umm, visit!" she tried

"If you two are just friends why where you about to start a make out session in the street?" Sasuke question annoyed.

"Well we...—"

Koji cut her off, "Actually, we are friends with BENEFITS." Sakura slapped her forehead and kicked him from behind. "I was just trying to help! You didn't have to kick me woman!"

The rest of team seven stood in shock. The pink haired girl stood their uncomfortably with the silence that now descended upon her team.

"Okay…I think its time to go into the apartment now, don't you think so Koji?" she question. Before he could answer, she dragged him up the steps and into the house, closing the door behind her with a loud BAM.

* * *

She leaned against the door and slid down holding her, head with her hands.

"Friends with BENEFITS! Are you insane!" she yelled

"I was just trying to help!" he yelled back

"You just got me into even more trouble then I'm already in!"

"How was I suppose to know!"

"Where did you get that pop sickle?!"

"What?!"

"I want one now! No thanks to you!"

"Well I don't have anymore!"

"..."

"..."

"Fine…" she sighed in defeat.

"I don't understand how you can survive this heat! I can't wait to get back to Snow…"

-Silence-

"We really have to go don't we? She asked in a quiet voice.

He nodded. "You need to take the elder's place as the new priestess of our village."

"But I'm not ready to leave! Being the priestess there is like being the Hokage here, I can't deal with that yet…" she sobbed.

Koji sat next to her and played with her pink hair. "We'll leave tonight so no one will know, if we stay they will get suspicious."

She nodded and dug her head into his chest. "I'll get packed…"

* * *

That night, both her and Koji left Konoha without a warning, but left a note behind in Sakura's apartment.

_Bye everyone, I'm leaving, don't try to look for me, because I'll be in the last place any of you would think to look._

_-Sakura _

_**TBC**_

* * *

Hey - started this cause i was bored, i dunno if i'm going to go anywhere with it but we'll see, please review and tell me if i should go on with it. thx bye! 


	2. The Vanishing Act

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

Summary- What if Sakura wasnt the person everyone thought she was? She has a secret life that no one knows about, but its coming back to get her. What is she going to do?

* * *

"Ah Teme this is boring! Where's Sakura-chan, she isn't usually late! Maybe that guy did something to her, what if she's kidnapped! We have to save her Teme!" the blonde haired boy yelled.

"Shut up dope, if she isn't here before Kakashi-sensei then we'll go check on her, she probably just got up late. As for that guy, I don't trust him."

"Who do you think he was?"

"His name was Koji dope, don't you remember or has your brain completely melted?" the raven haired boy smirked.

"I know his name! I meant how does he know Sakura-chan and what was he doing there?"

"How am I suppose to know? He's probably a cousin or something…"

"Did you not see them about to make out?!"

"I'm not blind, of course I did." Sasuke murmured

"He's just a friend, right!"

"With benefits from what he said."

"How could that be, I've never seen him before!"

"I don't know, but she is keeping something from us."

"What? Like a secret?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, and I think he's in on it."

"We should go find Sakura-chan, what if he did something to her!"

"I doubt that. I don't like the guy, but I don't think he'd hurt her, after all she said they where friends."

Naruto sighed heavily "In the words of Shikamaru, This is so troublesome; but seriously, what normal guy has green hair like that, did you see him?"

"Yeah, but what normal girl has pastel pink hair?" Sasuke countered

"True…but something has been bothering me…"

"Hn?"

"His eyes…I swear I saw Sakura with those same purple color eyes once…"

"She has green eyes dope."

"Well I'm telling you, maybe it was my imagination but I saw her eyes change for a split second, you where their too, don't you remember?"

"No, enlighten me."

"Alright I will! Remember back…"

* * *

_-Flash Back-_

_It had been exactly the first day after both Naruto and Sasuke returned from their training. They sat a random roof in the middle of the village with Sakura; eating ramen. _

"_It's good to have you two back, I'm glad your safe and sound." She said_

"_Yeah….and….we're way….stronger to!" the fox boy said in between bites. _

_The pink haired girl smiles sweetly, tilting her head to one side. "Are you enjoying your ramen Sasuke?" she asked_

_He nodded. Naruto grinned happily, "Thanks for treating us Sakura-chan!"_

_They sat in silence for a few moments, just being happy sitting with each other again. Every thing seems peaceful until a sudden chakra spike made all of them stop eating and stiffen. Sakura turned, facing the direction where the spikes point of origin was as she blinked once while shaking. Her eyes melted into a bright shade violet as her expression seemed to anger for no reason. She was concentrating deeply as though she was watching something or someone from miles away, something the boys couldn't see. Her eyes quickly changed to their emerald color as her attention was broken by the sound of her sliding ramen bowl. She grabbed it, knowing what ever made the spike, was gone; it scared her but she tried to not let it show or her team would think she was weak. After, she turned to her boys and smiled happily. _

_Sasuke seemed to be irritated that Sakura was acting like everything was fine. Seeing Naruto unhappy expression made him ask, "So I'm assuming you all felt i—"_

"_So why don't you tell me some stories about your training!" Sakura quickly cut him off._

_The Uchiha heir glared at her, but said nothing else._

_-End Flash Back-_

_

* * *

Sasuke eyed the blonde boy in front of him; though he was right, he remembered that day._

"They had the same color eyes!" Naruto yelled

"Your right for once dope."

Poof!

Both boys turned around to find their sensei but still no Sakura. Kakashi waited for the accusing fingers and hollering, but none came, he noticed his only female teammate was missing.

"Where's the little lady?" he asked

"That's what we're about to find out!" both boys yelled in unison and poofed to Sakura's apartment. Kakashi figured where they'd go and poofed away as well.

* * *

Naruto made his way up the small steps and pounded on the door.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Are you there, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke looked through the open shaded window. "No one's there, just open the door."

Naruto complied and kicked in the door, sending into pieces. Kakashi who was now there, sweat dropped, _'She's going to be mad…' _

The boys rushed into the house, each worry taking over their expression, which was odd for Sasuke.

They couldn't find her as they still checked the multiple rooms. Kakashi on the other hand noticed a note on one of the tables and read it. His face fell behind his mask as he called for the two teammates. When they came both read the note.

"What! She's gone! Where did she go, we have to get her back!" Naruto tried

Sasuke stayed quiet, something he did best. _'Why would she leave? And that guy, did he convince her to go with him? What about that delivered scroll? Does that have something to do with this? Wasn't she happy here…with me; was she so unhappy that she left with him?' _His hands formed a fist in anger.

Kakashi noticed Sasuke, "She'll be fine boys, in the mean time, we should get this to the Hokage…she's going to take this hard."

* * *

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" asked Shizune

"Is the Hokage in? We need to speak with her."

Shizune stood up and walked into Tsuande's office, closing the door behind her, only to step out a moment later.

"Um…Lady Hokage…isn't busy…but can it wait?" she asked holding in her half embarrassment that Tsuande was sleeping and half humor at the fact that the Hokage could sleep like it was nothing.

"Actually it can't…it concerns Sakura…" Kakashi said

Shizune's eyes widened. She could see Naruto and Sasuke where irritated but nodded and ushered them into the office. Upon entry the only thing heard was Naruto's high pitch voice screaming, "HEY OLD LADY WAKE UP! WE HAVE A CRISIS ON OUR HANDS!"

Tsuande shot up with an angry face. " I am not OLD!"

"Sakura is gone." Said the silver haired sensei calmly, giving her the note Sakura left.

After reading it, she exploded. "I want Anbu at her apartment now! Tell them to do an investigation and find out where she went! I want results now!"

All three males seemed to cower at the Hokage's rage. "What are you still doing here! Get to it, no one is going to sleep until I know where she went!" she yelled kicking them out.

* * *

In an hour, Sakura's apartment where crawling with anbu. They tried finding clues. Others where asking Sakura's parents questions on her possible whereabouts. Tsunade joined the investigation along with team seven and the anbu.

"Have you found anything out?" she asked one of the captains.

"Actually yes, we have."

"And?"

"When we entered, we noticed something very odd. All the fans where on, along with the air conditioning set to forty degrees and the refrigerator and freezer doors open. In other words, it was **very** cold in here. We also found this out side near the steps." Said the captain, lifting a curtain peach stick in a zipped bag.

The Hokage stared at it. "What is it?"

"A pop sickle stick."

"So what are you saying? Was she getting hot flashes?"

"No, her teammates have informed us that yesterday she was seen with a teenage boy with green hair and light purple eyes, they said that they have never seen him before, but he said he was Sakura's friend. He was the one eating the pop sickle." Said the captain

"Light purple eyes?" Tsunade asked

"Yes, and apparently he likes the cold."

"And if they say they never saw him before and he likes the cold, most likely he lives somewhere cold, like Snow?"

The anbu nodded, "I only know of one village that happens to be in snow that has villagers with the eyes that team seven described."

"Explain to me, this village that your speaking of because I can not think of such a place."

"That's because, most people think it doesn't exist because of its almost impossible location. The village of Kamika."

Tsunade's breath hitched. "I've heard of Kamika, they are suppose to be the home of extremely power ninja. They don't go by the rules of normal ninjas and instead of a Kage, they have a holy individual, like a Priest or Priestess, but didn't that village disappear over seventy year ago?"

The captain shook his head. "I found a map when I was little in one of my family's old books that shows the location of the village. I believe its still there and if the description of the boy is correct I have no doubt that, that is were we will find the girl."

"What about DNA? Can you confirm from the stick thing that it belonged to someone from Snow?" she asked

The anbu nodded, "We can, but we need a good day and a half to give an accurate confirmation."

"Fine, do it, just be quick about it…oh and also, bring that book or map or whatever by my office before night falls. Dismissed."

Tsunade walked off, _'If this Kamika does exist, why would Sakura be there? And who was the kid with her?'_

* * *

-Half way to Snow-

Achoo! Sakura sneezed.

"Bless you." Koji said

"Eh, thanks, they say when you sneeze, someone is talking about you."

He laughed while speeding up his running pace, "Don't flatter yourself!"

"Grr! Get back here!" she screamed from behind.

**TBC**

* * *

Hey all, ok so um chap 2, still dont know if i'm going to go all the way, i still have other stories i wanted to get back track on. tell me if u think i should keep this story. 


	3. Pretty In Pink

Disclaimer- I dont own Naruto

* * *

It had almost been a nonstop travel from leaf, but they made it in record time. Of course with all the short cuts Koji used, there's no question they couldn't have. Koji stood in front of what seemed like just miles of a blanket of snow.

"Alright here we are!" he chimed

Sakura stared at him then what he was looking at. "Where is here?"

"What are you blind? It's Kamika!"

"I don't see anything…"

He looked at her then an imaginary light bulb turned, "Turn on your eyes silly! Don't you remember?"

It took her a moment, then her own imaginary light bulb went on, "Oh my eyes of course!" Sakura closed her eyes and breathed in then opened them again as they began to fade from sea foam green to a glassy orchid color. Then she saw it, the village of Kamika…_her_ village.

"There we go." Koji said slowly but smiling "Okay lets get going to see the elders, they have been waiting!" He grabbed Sakura's hand and ran again.

'_Gosh doesn't he ever get tired, we just finished a like billion mile run!' _she thought

While running through the village various people stared at the dashing couple, some just smiling, others angry for no reason, but they all had one thing in common – they all had the same violet colored eyes.

'_You'd think this would be a clan bloodline limit, not a public thing…' _

* * *

Upon arrival to a very, **old **but large building, they stopped at the front double doors. Sakura glanced up at the building, it was beautiful. Golden trim seemed to outline every corner of the building along with vivid red and blue lines and cloud drawings. It seemed gigantic from the outside, she only wondered what it would be like inside.

Koji pounded on the heavy double doors with one hand and held Sakura's hand with his other. After about two minutes of almost non stop beating the double doors finally opened, to reveal a young girl, a lot younger then Sakura herself, maybe about eight or nine.

The little girl bowed and stared at the new comers. She wore an orange-red veil trimmed with navy blue and gold, along with a matching orange belly top and Chinese poof pants. Wearing two gold plated wrist bands and necklace she smiled. Sakura caught something at first glance – the girl's eyes where two different colors, one was red, while the other was blue. She smiled politely as her dirty blonde colored hair framed her face perfectly.

"Welcome back Koji-kun." Her voice was calm and sweet. She averted her eyes to Sakura and bowed her head again to her. "Welcome home Lady Sakura!" she said happily.

The pink haired girl smiled and kneeled down to the girl's eye level, "And what's your name?" The girl stood back surprised and stuttered, "My-my, na-me, is L-lin-a!"

Sakura grinned _'This kid is too cute!'_ "Well Lina, you can call me Sakura, okay?"

Lina stiffened, "What about Miss Sakura or Miss Lady, maybe Lady Cherry Blossom, Cherry, Blossom, Priestess, Miss Priestess, Lady Priestess, Pinky?"

Sakura stared at the girl as though as she was crazy, "No Sakura would do just fine."

The little girl bowed her head as Sakura stood back up. Koji on the other hand not paying any attention to either girl at all snapped back to reality.

"Hey Lina, take Sakura to her room and get her, her new cloths." Lina nodded and waited a moment. Koji turned to Sakura, "And you…be ready in an hour, I'll come by your room to take you to the elders, okay?" the green….well now violet eyed girl nodded as she started to follow Lina who was now leading the way to her new room.

* * *

Lina lead Sakura down various hallways and rooms but they finally made it. The little multi color eyed girl unlocked the door and guided Sakura in. Sakura stood in awe at the sight before her.

A large king sized canopy bed with veil pale pink like fibers flowing down like water falls off the carved wood. Foam green bedding embroiled with pale blue and purple colors. Two large windows flowing with the same color satin drapes with matching fur like carpets. The walls where painted with scenes of mountains and valleys.

Lina quickly moved to a large wardrobe and opened it; she opened the small double doors below it and balanced herself. She swiftly grabbed all the essentials of Sakura's new outfit and jumped down; now running to the large bed. After that she ran toward a small desk and opened one of the drawers; reaching in she build out multiple gold plated jewelry, necklaces, wrist bands, earrings and arm bands. Lina ran to the bed again, placing everything accordingly and stood back while breathing in heavily.

Sakura twitched,_ 'This kid must have been trained or something, everything was like in record time!' _

"Everything is prepared for you Miss Sakura!" Lina huffed

The pink haired girl smiled and went to Lina's side; she lifted her onto the bed. "Your gonna have to help me putting on the jewelry, okay?" Lina nodded.

There on the bed lied three main pieces of clothing: a heart shaped, two toned silk tube top with gold stitched through it and two different long silk skirts, one pale peach and tan. Beside them where the gold plated jewelry was. A single flower pin was beside all of it, Sakura didn't know what it was used for but she didn't think about it.

Sakura lifted the tube top, and turned to Lina, "This looks kinda big, I don't think I can fill this out!" Lina giggled and said while turning around to give Sakura her privacy, "I can tie it if it doesn't, just hurry up and get dressed!"

She complied with Lina's demand and started to undress. Sakura started with the tube top, though having trouble, asked for Lina's assistance. As thought, it was a little bit big for Sakura, so Lina needed to tie it a little. Next was the double skirt, it was easily put on, but not held. Our little Cherry Blossom started to get angry only because it never stayed up, but Lina, being the only intelligent being in the room at the time placed the flower pin, which connected the two skirts, so it was now securely fastened.

Next was the jewelry. Sakura sat down on the bed, with her hair pulled back. Lina carefully placed the necklaces gracefully around her neck. The bracelets and arm brace went on easily as well. Standing up, Sakura took her hair down and placed a cherry blossom in it, curtsey of little Lina. As a final touch, a sing thick rimmed ankle bracelet was placed. She was given no shoes, and walked barefoot, giving the effect of some sort of Amazon princess.

Lina clapped happily as Sakura curtseyed and danced around the room in her new cloths.

"You look beautiful Miss Sakura!" she giggled. "You really think so?" she asked, the little girl nodded as a knock came out the door. Both girls turned around slightly started, but Sakura ran to the door, "Who Is it?"

"Koji, open up I wanna see how pretty you look!" he said on the other side of the door.

Sakura being the girl she was blushed and opened the door as told. Koji's eyes widened while his jaw dropped.

"Wow…"

"You like what you see?" she said seductively

His eyes where glued on her and he nodded and moved closer to her, snaking one of his arms around her waist; bringing them closer. There forehead touched as violet eyes met the same violet eyes.

"You look **very** pretty…"

"Ahem!" Lina tried from behind

Both teens looked back at the small girl. "Miss Sakura, must meet with the elders now Koji-kun…"

His eyes shot wide again, "Oh crap, we have to go! Come on!" he pulled Sakura while running.

* * *

They stood in front of three doors. Koji was prepping her up.

"Ok when you get in there, bow. After state your name and your purpose. Your purpose is to serve as the new Priestess, but you don't say that!"

"Then what do I say?" she panicked

"You say that you are there to fulfill your chosen duties to Kamika, they'll know who you are right off the bat. Always use the respectable –Sama when speaking with them, the one in the center is Fumio-sama, he's probably the only one who will talk to and the only one you'll need to answer, you'll have to speak loud because he is hard of hearing. You only leave when you are dismissed, got it?"

She nodded slowly taking in everything in, "So am I replacing Fumio-sama?"

Koji nodded as well, "Just don't bring it up."

"Okay…I'm going in..."

"Good Luck." He said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

She smiled and turned away, then knocking on the middle door.

A muffled 'Enter' was heard as she stepped in. The room was large with a round concrete table in the middle, many old priests and priestess in the surrounding chairs.

Sakura's throat began to dry up but bowed as she began, "My name is Sakura Haruno, I am here to fulfill my duties to Kamika."

They all nodded as the main man in the middle who she assumed as Fumio began to talk.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" he asked

Everyone in the room sweat dropped as the woman next to him elbowed him and nodded.

"Ahem, yes, Sakura, you have finally returned to your land of origin to take on your place as head Priestess, have you?" he asked

"Yes, I have."

He sighed, "Alright, please meet me in the garden's courtyard for your training tomorrow; I'm assuming you have been trained as a ninja, yes?"

"Yes, I have trained under the Hokage of Konoha herself." She said, pride dripping from her voice. At this eye brows raised, though some more furrier then others.

"Well that is an accomplishment; I'm assuming you know your medical jutsus inside and out, yes?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good, you're dismissed."

Sakura bowed, and left, to meet Koji outside.

* * *

"So how'd it go, that was pretty fast." Koji asked

"He want's to meet me tomorrow in the garden's courtyard, where is that?"

"I'll show you later, I'm glad everything thing went well."

She sighed, "Yea me too…me too."

"Oh, by the way, Lina is yours now."

Sakura did a double take, "What?"

"She's your new servant, she belongs to you now."

"I can't own someone!"

"Don't think of it as owning someone, think of it as a person who can't leave you and obeys your ever command."

"Like a slave?!" she angered

"Eh…no but….you'll get use to it, you can treat her like a sister, how about that?" he tried.

Sighing again she nodded. "I'm tired, take me back to my room."

"Well aren't you bossy now?" he snickered

* * *

Upon entering Sakura's new room, they found Lina sleeping soundly in the bed. Sakura's eyes softened at the sight, the girl looked so peaceful and happy, she didn't want to wake her.

"Its alright, I can take it from here." She told Koji

"Okay, I'll come get you for dinner."

"Alright."

He left silently.

Sakura made her way to the bed and lay down next to Lina. With the movement of the bed, Lina opened her eyes, "I'm sorry Miss Sakura, I'll leave…" she mumbled tiredly.

"Its ok, sleep." She said smoothing out Lina's hair. "And its Sakura remember?"

The little girl nodded slowly as her breathing became rhythmic indicating she was asleep. Sakura sat there and started to drift off into her own sleep.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**Bad grammmer here, i'm kinda tired, if u want to picture everything better check out the two picture in my profule labled 'Missy Double'. Later! 


	4. Priestess to the Rescue!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

It had been exactly one year since she came to Kamika, yes that's right, Konoha nor her team ever retrieved her or even found her location for that matter. After five months of non stop searching, Tsunade naturally gave up; she had other major problems on her hands, something worse then a missing ninja. The Akatsuki and Orochimaru teamed up and planned war against Konoha and Suna. The problem was, that both Leaf and Sand where short on ninja; the odds of winning the war seemed slim, apparently Sound had an extraordinary amount of highly power ninja, not to mention the Akatsuki members and Orochimaru himself.

Sakura had taken over as head Priestess of Kamika after the head Priest passed on four months into her stay, along with that she later befriended many villagers and adopted Lina. Koji gradually helped Sakura to become one of the most trusted and beloved Priestesses that ever ruled Kamika, all of the villagers adored her.

* * *

The pink haired Priestess walked happily through her village holding onto Lina's hand. They stopped by multiple stands and stores, buying things they didn't need but got just for fun. Sakura glanced down at the girls giggling face, _'I don't get it, I thought only people with our eyes can see this place therefore get in, she has two different eye colors, yet here she is_..._Oh well, I don't really care as long as she's here!'_

"Sakie-chan, can we get this for my birthday?" asked the little girl

She glanced down at what the girl was holding; it was a small necklace with three small jewels, all pale colors of red, blue, and green, it was gold chained and heart shaped.

Sakura nodded, "Okay that will be your early birthday present. We should be getting back home, we've been out for who knows how long."

Lina nodded happily as Sakura paid for the necklace and placing it around her neck.

* * *

Getting home Lina ran to her and Sakura's shared room. Koji met with Sakura in the servants kitchen; he sat on one of the stools nibbling away at an apple, his expression was carefree, but had a curtain cross with sadness on it. Sakura saw this and put her arms around his shoulders from behind.

"What's up babe? Why the long face?" she asked

He sighed, "Nah…its…Yumi…"

"Yumi…Yumi…" she paused thinking, "Oh Yumi! Yeah, isn't that your girlfriend?"

"**Was** my girlfriend, but she broke up with me…" he said pitifully

"Why would she do something stupid like that? Your hot, smart, charming, selfless and I don't know, only the best friend anyone one could ever have? If she can't see that then she wasn't for you."

"She did see that but, she broke up with me because of _you_." He sad harshly without meaning it.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, she said that you and I, we hung out together as though we were the ones going out, she said that it looked like I liked you more then her."

Sakura frowned, "Well that's a dumb reason, she really was stupid to let you go."

"I don't know; I've been through at least six girlfriends this past year and they all broke up with me because of the same reason….well not directly, but they implied it, how am I going to go steady with anyone if they keep breaking up with me?"

"Are you implying something Koji_-kun_?" she pulled away

He twitched in his seat, not looking at her, "Well I was just thinking, maybe we could just hang out less, you know maybe then—"

"So you want to get rid of me, is that it?" her face was getting red with anger.

"What! No its just—!"

"Fine, ditched me for all I care! Maybe I'll go visit some of my _other_ friends back in Konoha!"

"What?! You can't just leave!"

"I can!"

"You wouldn't!" he turned to her, anger now on his own face.

"Watch me!"

"You can't just abandon Kamika just because you want to see your old friends! They probably think your dead anyway!"

"First of all I wouldn't be abandoning this village! Second…even if they think I'm dead, I have to show them I'm not!" she hissed walking away.

"What about Lina! You can't just leave her here alone."

This made Sakura stop dead in her tracks, "I'd take her with me, you make me sound like a horrible mother."

"I don't understand why you adopted her!" he yelled

"I love her like my own daughter that's why!"

"You just turned seventeen, your not ready to be a mother!"

"What's that suppose to mean!" she yelled back

"What I mean is that your not mother material! Just like your not Priestess material!" he hollered not even knowing what he said or where the second part came from.

Sakura's eyes widened as tears seemed to stream down her face, she didn't speak after that but only stared in shock at his harsh words. His eyes widened at his own words as he stood up to take her in his arms to apologize. She stepped back.

"N-no…stay there…" she sobbed

"Sakura…I'm sorry…" he tried

"Maybe…y-your right…we need to…see less of each other…starting now…" she said running off.

Koji stood there, clearly hurt, _'Damn, what have I done?'_

* * *

Sakura stopped running halfway down the hallway to her room, and wiped her tears.

'_He has some nerve!'_

She eventually came to the door to her room and stood in front of it for a moment.

'_Maybe he's right, maybe I'm not Priestess material but I love Lina like she was my daughter, I'd do anything for her! If that's not mother material then I don't know what is!' _

With her new found strength, she entered the room to find Lina sitting on the bed crying into a pillow. Sakura's heart sank as the little girls face lifted and tear stained. Of course Sakura ran and comforted her, the moment she stepped in.

"Shh…its ok Lina…what's wrong, why are you crying?" she ran her fingers through Lina's blonde hair.

"-sniffle- I'm sorry…-sniffle-…I opened a scroll…-sniffle-…of yours…I –sniffle- just wanted to see what it said –sniffle-…I don't want you to go!" she cried.

Sakura's eyes brows raised, "Where am I going Lina?"

The little girl pulled apart from her pink haired "mother" and slid the scroll out from under one of the pillows. She pushed the scroll into Sakura's face, as she took it and read it.

'_The scroll is from Konoha! But how did they know!' _She kept on reading.

* * *

_Current Priest or Priestess of Kamika,_

_After current insight of your counties existence, Konoha requires two important informational requests. One of which the location and safety of one of Konoha's own ninjas: Sakura Haruno. She is thought to have traveled to your village with another of your citizens late last year. If you have any information on this matter, please notify us immediately. _

_Onto other business, as you almost in all probability know, that Konoha along with the village Suna are now engaged in a war against the S-class criminal group, Akatsuki. They have conformed a treaty between Orochimaru and Sound, to attack and take over both Leaf and Sand. We request your assistance, as we have heard of your powerful shinobi, we believe we can win this war with their aid. We believe the day of the attack is exactly three days after those scroll arrives to you._

_Please respond back to the Hokage of Konoha. _

_Tsunade_

_

* * *

_

Sakura stared at the scroll. _'Konoha's in trouble! Of course I'll help!' _She thought, jumping off the bed and out the door, leaving Lina dumbfounded. Dashing across and through hallways and various rooms, Sakura scampered into the mail/stationary office across the building.

"I -huff- need –huff-, paper –huff- pen –huff- now!" she tried

The secretary woman stared at Sakura as though she grew another head. "Priestess Sakura?"

"Now!"

The woman jumped and obliged to Sakura's command.

Taking the pen and paper she scribbled something on it, "Get this to Konoha on the double, spread word about signing up to help Leaf and Sand with their war against the Akatsuki and Sound! Tell them to be ready by tomorrow!" she grumbled, throwing the paper to the woman and running out of the room, now to the elder's office.

The secretary sat there, still soaking everything in, then stared down at the paper, and raised an eyebrow.

_We'll be there!_

_Head Priestess of Kamika _

The note read.

* * *

Sakura ran up and down through random stairs, to say the most, she really didn't know what she was doing, but finally managed to find the elders office. _'Thank goodness silk is easy to run in…'_

Knocking on the door she barged in, breathing heavily.

"Priestess?" one elder asked

"We need shinobi to help Konoha with their war!" she yelled, unaware of how loud she was.

"We can't do that, we are a neutral village."

"To bad, its already been done, I sent the word out."

"Priestess! You gave an order without permission, and one that contains using our own shinobi in a war that we have no business being in!"

"This war is to defeat Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, I know we've had problems with them in the past! I know we can do this! I believe in our village and it's shinobi, by objecting your showing that you don't believe in your people!"

All of the elders became quiet and whispered among them self. After was seemed to be forever, they finally silenced and nodded in agreement.

"We approve, but do not make orders without our consent again, after this you are on probation for two weeks."

Sakura sighed in relief, "Thank you elders…"

"Dismissed!"

* * *

She walked, not knowing exactly where, _'How did Tsunade know where to send the scroll?'_

_**TBC**_

* * *

Hey all, um yeah sorry for the real long time skip, i'm still debating on the SasuSaku. hope you liked it. for those who wanted to know, yes, both sakura and lina wear the same cloths from a year before. 


	5. Oblivious To Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

The next morning, Sakura stood on her balcony, which exposed the village before her. Silence was the farthest thing from the scene, the ninjas stood in groups near their gate, the shinobi that would be helping Konoha. She felt bad, asking dozens of her village's ninja to form an army to help another village in such short notice, it didn't seem fair.

She sighed, it was a very cold morning, but the shinobi seemed pumped and ready to go. Lina stood next to her adoptive mother and stared out over the noisy ninja. Tugging on Sakura's skirt, she looked up and asked, "How long will it take us to get there?"

Orchid eyes stared down at the girl, "I don't know, maybe a day, if we make good time." The girl nodded and walked off. Sakura's mind was racing a mile a minute, with all the commotion with Konoha, she totally forgot about Koji! Her eyes saddened at the thought, she didn't even tell him about her plan to help her old village, though it was kinda hard not to know now.

As if on queue, arms surrounded her fragile body, she sucked in a breath out of pure shock.

"You know I didn't mean what I said…" he murmured

She nodded, not truly believing him. "The shinobi are ready to go, are you coming?" she asked.

A long silence followed her question, but a small 'hn' was heard. "Okay then, let's go."

The hour after, Sakura, Koji, Lina and the villages Ninja were on their way to Konoha, all wearing the same deep violet cloak and hood, that covered their upper face. They seemed to leave without neither sound nor second thought. The village had troubles with Orochimaru, killing their young citizens for their eyes, and Akatsuki for assasinating curtain previous counsel members in the past. This wasn't just for Konoha, it was for Kamika.

* * *

"Lady Hokage! A letter from the Village of Kamika!" Shisune exclaimed historically

Tsunade shot her head up from her desk; she had been sleeping…again. Her eyes were hazy and unfocused and her mind seemed to still be in never-never land. "W-what?"

"Ahh just read! The messenger said the Priestess wrote it her self and that it was urgent." the medic Nin said shoving the letter at Tsunade.

The Hokage reached for it and tried to comprehend what it said, though, it wasn't a lot to read. A couple of moments later, it registered in her head. "Oh! They are actually coming to help! That means they'll get here and we have no place to keep them! Ahh Shisune, I want you to clear out the hotel with the fewest inhibitors, say it is for the battle! Go!"

Tsunade glanced down at the piece of paper again, _'I wonder how many shinobi will be in battle.'_

* * *

**-3 Hours In-**

"How's everyone doing back there?" asked Sakura

Various grunts came from the small group of ninja behind her. She really felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I know this is such short notice, but I wouldn't do this if I new we wouldn't benefit from it. I want our Village to be free from any outside enemy fear. I love Kamika so much, but I also have a confession to make. I love Konoha so much to, and I really want to help them, and I know with their shinobi, on top of Suna's and our own, that we can defeat Orochimaru and Akatsuki. I don't blame you if you hate me, but if it makes any of you feel better, I'm being punished for my rash actions when we come back…" she chuckled sadly to her self.

The following Kamika shinobi listened to their priestess, as an uncomfortable silence rose.

"Its alright Priestess, we wouldn't have signed up for this if we didn't think it was the right decision…plus, we haven't really helped another village in a long time, this would be a great work out, right guys!" piped one ninja.

Soon others joined in, as the atmosphere lighted, they were on a quick but steady pace, and sure to make it to Konoha by the dawn.

"Nice speech, my little cherry." Koji whispered, she glared at him, as the pack kept on moving.

* * *

Time seemed to pass slowly, no one knew the arrival time of their visitors and Suna's shinobi along with their Kazekage had already arrived and situated in Konoha.

"Who is their leader?" asked a very agitated Gaara.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "All I know is that she is a female."

"How much do we know about them?"

"Not much, but if they are willing to help us, then they aren't the enemy, right now that is all that matters."

Their heads turned when a knock came at the door. The head of a curtain Uchiha popped in.

"Wanted to see me Hokage?"

"Oh yes, I just wanted to let you know, you and Naruto are going to be the ones, welcoming out guests from Kamika, thank Naruto for volunteering you two."

Before Sasuke could argue, Tsuande shooed him out, and returned to her conversation with Gaara.

(A/N: Hey I really don't feel like switching back and forth anymore so just to shorten things a bit, we are going strait to when the Kamika shinobi get to the gates of Konoha.)

* * *

Step by step they slowly made their way toward the gate of their destination – Konoha. Two figures held Sakura's attention, the entire way there, they stood like statues at the gate, both boys. One was blonde with blue eyes and a cocky grin on his face, the other had black chicken like hair and matching coal eyes, his expression was less excited.

Finally after some minutes, the two boys stood face to face with the small army of Kamika. Sakura stepped forward, to indicate she was leader, though both boys where absolutely oblivious to the fact, their lost teammate, was standing in front of them.

"Are you the Priestess?" asked the black haired boy.

Sakura nodded in her hood. "Hn. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I'll bring to the Hokage, that over there is Naruto Uzumaki, we will take care of your shinobi, please follow me."

Sakura looked back at Koji, indicating him to take care of Lina, as Sakura turned back she followed her former heartthrob.

Minutes past, as neither one tried to make a conversation. Sakura didn't want him to recognize her voice, and Sasuke just…didn't want to talk. It felt like an eternity had past, but they made it to the Hokage's office. Shizune quickly ushered Sakura in, as Sasuke stayed outside.

Both Tsunade and Gaara stood, in the presence of the newly entering priestess.

"Ahem, you are Kamika's Kage?" asked the hokage.

Sakura nodded, still unidentified. Gaara glared at her, _'She seems familiar…'_ "What is your name priestess?" he asked, as politely as he could.

They could see s small smile under her hood, her glossy lips gave a slight shine. She lifted her head so her violet eyes made contact with Tsunade's as they started to fade into their natural emerald color. Tsuande stared in amazement and confusion, she only knew of one person who had eyes like that.

"I don't see why we have to make acquaintances again Kazakage…" she paused as her hood slowly fell behind her in perfect timing, "While we know each other perfectly well." She smiled slyly. Both of their expressions where priceless.

**TBC**

* * *

Hello, its cold…like really cold, and I'm sleepy and like ya, chapter is kinda short, maybe skipping around but I probably will add sasusaku in but I just dont know how – any ideas? sorry for slow update, it wouldnt let me upload like for ever! 


	6. Just A Little Tension

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto

A/n - Sorry for the eternity wait.

* * *

"S-sakura!?" gasped a surprised Hokage.

The red haired kazekage's eyes widened.

"How are you both, it has been some time since we've last seen each other." Sakura calmly stated as professionally as possible, though on the inside she was fluttering with excitement.

Still not fully recovering from the shock, Tsunade spoke again, "You're the priestess of Kamika? Why didn't you tell us? Don't you know how worried we all where? Do you have any idea what you've put us through?"

Gaara kept quiet through out this conversation he was not included in.

Again Sakura spoke calmly and monotone, "What would you have me do Hokage-sama? My duty is to protect my village. It was my born duty, if the time was right. In truth I had no idea I would be of any use at my age but as you can see, here I am, with a small army of my own, coming to help defend my past village. You must understand that I was not born here, my secrets are now known."

"Do you realize the chaos you've caused? Everyone was glum, hell, even the Uchiha was miserable with out you for sometime."

This shocked Sakura. "Sasuke…was sad because I felt?" she lost her composure.

Tsunade's eye's softened, "You left without a goodbye. You left without a trace, You left with another man. All before he could tell you his feelings."

"What feelings? He never had feelings for me."

"You never knew, no one did, well Naruto pretty much guessed but other then him no one did. He never told you because he's an Uchiha, you know, they have a lot of pride. Anyway, it took him a little over a month and a half to fully recover from his depressed state. Of coarse, even after that you could still see the sad remains you left in him."

The pink haired girl huffed, "Well at least he knows how I felt when he left…though I can't picture him at all like that. He barely wanted me around then suddenly once I choose a different path then him, he finally admits his feelings. He told me that our paths will be different, the night he left. Save me the sob story."

Tsunade glared, "True, but he didn't leave you with the impression or possibility of you loving or being in a relationship with another man. You know that was cold Sakura."

"No, he left me with the impression that I was worthless, weak, and useless. He left me with a 'thank you' and stone bench. You can't tell me that's not cold."

The Hokage stayed silent as Sakura continued.

"Anyway, when he brought me here, he seemed fine; I don't see what the problem is. He probably is holding a grudge anyway, he doesn't love me anymore."

"And how could you be so sure of that?"

"Because he is Sasuke!"

"Sasuke still loves you, but he wanted to know who the man you left with was. Who was he Sakura?"

"……"

"……?"

"Koji, but he and I are not together so you don't have to worry about that."

"I am not the one you should be telling this to."

"…..'

"If you don't mind me interrupting this almost interesting conversation, we have a war on our hands; we need to get back to business." A head voice came from the red head.

Both females sweat dropped.

* * *

"Alright! Whose the co-leader here!" yelled Naruto to the army following him.

"That would be me." a muscular voice came.

The blonde tuned around to face the cloaked man before him. He jump a little in surprise.

"Ok so who are you?" he asked

The man let his hood fall behind him to reveal his stunning violet eyes and deep hunter hair. His smug expression made Naruto stiff like a statue.

"Koji Yukio at your service." He spoke.

"Y-y-y-you're the g-guy S-sakura left with!" he choked out.

Koji narrowed his eyes, "And? What of it?"

Naruto found his voice and fumed, "What do you mean 'What of it'! You took Sakura away from us! Now your back! Where is Sakura!"

The lilac eyed man rolled his eyes, "Why are you asking me? You where the one who was dumb enough to not talk to her when she walked right past you and with that Uchiha to the Hokage's office."

"W-what?"

"That's right, you introduced yourself to one of your best friends, and she calls me the teme."

"Shut up!"

"Fine…can we get to where ever you're leading us to, I have to take care of Lina for Sakura while she is with the Hokage."

Naruto blinked. "Whose Lina?"

Koji blinked back and turned to the little girl behind him and in front of the small army. "Over there, the little one, she's Sakura's kid." He said coolly.

"WHAT!?" he blew up.

Koji stared at Naruto as though he had just gone crazy, "H-hey Lina, come here, there is someone I want you to meet…"

The girl complied quickly and stood at his side, starring up at the blonde fox boy.

He starred back, "She doesn't look anything like Sakura…"

* * *

Sasuke was pacing outside the Hokage's door, waiting for the leader of this 'Kamika' place to come out, so he could take them where they had to go.

He couldn't tell what they where saying beyond the doors but it was obviously important. The visitor had the aura of a female, so he assumed It was a female. He saw their lips from under their hood, and they looked feminine.

He thought back to when they first saw 'her'. There was also a small child near her, most likely her child. Also, the child stood next to someone else who seemed to give the aura of a big brother or a very young father, if they where the father, then he must be married to the leader.

The whole idea of being a father, even if it was him made him depressed. He'd probably never see his love again, let alone tell her his feelings. He waited to long, he should have told her before, maybe should wouldn't have run away with the green haired kiss ass.

It didn't matter anyway, he just hoped where ever she was that she was happy.

* * *

"So is everything settled then?" asked Tsuande

"Yes, I think, what about you Gaara? Do you agree?" asked Sakura

"It's a plausible plan, I suppose we can agree to it, though it seems unfair to send your people out on the front lines." He said to Sakura

"With all do respect, my people are very strong, if we have a chance to wipe out the sound army, the Akatsuki and Orochimaru will be left for Konoha and Suna."

Both Tsunade and Gaara nodded. "Ok well rest up both of you, and Sakura, we've taken the liberty of putting your army into a hotel for the time being. Sasuke will bring you there."

Sakura looked worried, but nodded. "Yes thank you."

"Alright, dismissed!"

Both Sakura and Gaara left together only to be meet the Uchiha outside the door. Sakura forgetting to pull her hood up was faced with the problem of Sasuke gaping at her.

'Damn…'

TBC


	7. A High School Rumor

A/N - Wow how long as it been? I feel terrible for making all of you wait this long. Sadly this chapter is sorta short, but thats cause i'm working on my other story (SakuYond). I got alot fo reviews in the past few months so i decided that i'd not neglect this story. Forgive any grammer errors.

* * *

Sakura's green eyes widened almost to the size of saucers. _'Nice going…'_

She was stiff, mind blank and not blinking. Oh how she screwed up big time. As she watched Sasuke's eyes travel around her face and cloak covered body. She momentarily thought of how much more handsome he was then a year ago.

Subconsciously her fingers rose to the edge of her hood, pulling it over her head.

Gaara questionably glanced toward her, _'Does she think by putting her hood back on he won't remember what he's saw?'_

Sakura's lower lip quivered, her nerves where scattered everywhere, she wondered where her professional personality had drifted off to.

Sasuke was still in shock, black eyes wide. _'Sakura…' _

* * *

Naruto was having a hard time comprehending that whole 'kid' thing. Maybe it was his slow brain or just the fact that Sakura had a kid that didn't look like her. He could only assume that Koji was the possible father, but the little girl didn't look like him either.

Koji had a pretty good idea what scenarios where playing out in Naruto's head, and because of this great opportunity he decided to milk it.

The green haired male waved his hand rather flamboyantly, "Oh yeah, her name is Lina, say 'Hi' to…Naruto, was it?"

The fox boy stared at the up coming little girl, as she bowed slightly.

"Isn't she adorable? I mean any kid from Sakura would be cute, eh? Who would have thought Sakura lost her virginity?" Koji continued acting quite colorfully.

Naruto's jaw fell rapidly to the ground, eyes twitching and mind racing.

The little girl tugged on Koji's cloak, "What is virginity?" she asked innocently.

The army, Koji, Naruto and all surrounding pedestrians seem to freeze in place, their expressions embarrassed and mortified.

Koji was the first to snap out of the phase as he giggled like a little school girl, "Well Lina, virginity is something that you **don't** have when you have a kid!" he gave a thumbs up.

Her mouth made an 'oh' and at which Naruto fell back anime style and the entire army sweat dropped.

* * *

"As entertaining as the uncomfortable silence, the staring contest and the glint of a long lost relationship in both your annoyingly excited yet terrifying eyes is, can we get a move on? The aura you both are emitting is extremely nauseating with just a hint of repulsive lust. I for one do not want to be around or in a hundred mile radius for that matter when both of you think it's the right time to bring your more then teammate feelings to the next level." The blood red haired Kazekage spoke nonchalant.

If looks could kill, Gaara would have been killed, reborn, tortured, healed, tortured, and killed again.

"He's right we should get a move on." Sakura gritted out.

Sasuke reducibly glanced but nodded, once he took them to the hotel, him and Sakura where going to have a very long talk.

* * *

"Why are you talking about Sakura's virginity to five year old?!" Naruto yelled.

"She isn't five." Koji answered as they reached the hotel.

"Whose kid is it really?"

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

Naruto twitched. He maybe stupid but not that stupid, "They look nothing alike! And she certainly doesn't look like you, so you can't be the father!"

Koji smirked, _'Father? This Naruto person keeps making this better and better.' _

"Well Sakura wouldn't be my first, but I guess I wasn't hers either. Though those lushes lips, porcine skin, heavenly long legs and kawaii-round-breas—"

"Don't even finish that sentence!"

He laughed, eyes taking smile like shape.

"Gah! Stop it! Your worse the Jiraiya! Just go check in and disappear somewhere!"

The violet eyed man grinned, "Well when you see Sakura just tell her to find my room." He winked.

"Go! Go! Go!"

* * *

Moments after the little scene with Naruto and Koji; Sakura along with Sasuke and Gaara made it to the hotel.

The small army along with Koji and Lina all stood lazily in the lobby.

Sasuke stopped Sakura and turned her around to him, "I think we should talk."

She let her hood fall once again, and nodded, "I think we need to also…" she paused when Lina had run up to her, tugging on her cloak. A smile was plastered on her face.

Sakura's face lit up as she picked up the girl. Sasuke questionably wondered what the girl was to Sakura, he originally thought it was the daughter of the Priestess, but finding out Sakura was indeed the Priestess, the little girl couldn't be. Plus they looked nothing alike.

At this point Koji and Naruto at met up with Sakura, Lina and Sasuke. The Uchiha glared at the green haired man, remembering the first and last day he saw him with Sakura.

"What is it Lina, why are you so excited?" Sakura asked, seeing how happy the girl was.

Lina's eyes lit up, "Am I getting a little sister or brother?!" she asked.

The circle of four silently stood. Sasuke paled.

"W-what Lina? Who said that??" Sakura asked dazed.

The two toned eyed girl giggled, "Koji said that you don't have your virginity anymore and when you don't have your virginity anymore that means your going to have a baby!"

Sakura could have died right there. Even taking on all the members of Akatsuki would be better then this.

Sasuke twitched uncontrollably, grinding his teeth.

Naruto seemed to fall back.

Koji became extremely red, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura put Lina down and faced Koji. "He did, did he Lina?" she walked slowly towards him, while he moved back.

"No-now Sakura I t-think we need to—"

"Oh no, what** I** think we need to do is have a little fist to face action."

"F-fist to f-f-ace action…" he lifted his hands defensively.

She sprinted, knocking him to the floor, and punching him so many times, the army, Sasuke, Lina and Naruto lost count.

After her little beat down, she turned back to Sasuke, walking close to him she reached out for his collar, smashing her lips on his.

Sasuke could feel her smirk against his lips, as she lightly pushed him off her.

Sakura turned back around, catching both Lina's hand and Koji surprised and overly jealous expression.

Smiling innocently she walked right past him, since he was still on the floor and leaving Sasuke to shocked to even move.

She quickly made her way to a carpet covered stair case and started to slowly walk up it. For a moment she turned her face to the side, letting her green eyes melt into their orchid color, "And for all of your information…I am indeed a virgin."

* * *

Hmm - I tried to make it funny. Not so sure if it worked. Plz review. 


	8. Torn Friendship, A Lost Girl

A/N - Just wanna say this chap is a bit angsty. So beware. Also I'd like your input on if I should put up a new story. More Info on that in my profile, so plz plz plz, review and tell me what you think. Thx.

* * *

Koji stood up incredibly embarrassed and ashamed. He was only joking! What happen to Sakura's sense of humor? He sighed in defeat as he stood up. She had kissed the one guy that could make him jealous…on purpose to get him mad! She had cried countless times because of this Sasuke person, to him, and here she was puckering up for the Uchiha himself!

Sakura must have been pretty angry for her to go and do what she did. The thing that bothered him the most is the fact that even though she did it out of spite and impulse…she probably enjoyed it. He could tell the Uchiha enjoyed, the almost dazed expression on his face was enough to tell anyone with eyes that he liked it.

Sure maybe he went a little far but did she have to humiliate him in front of not only the Kamika shinobi but the Konoha ninja to? Then again he did imply she was a whore so maybe he deserved it. He had to talk to her, he had to make things right. He knew she was still mad about the argument they had back in Kamika so he had to beg for forgiveness twice as hard now.

He found it funny. The relationship he had with Sakura was…an odd one to say the least. One minute he was her big brother and the next he was her 'man friend'. She was his best friend from even before she moved to Konoha and has been ever since. Sure they kept in touch, but it wasn't enough. He missed her, but he missed growing up with her.

He knew she loved the Uchiha almost as much as she loved Lina. So all he could do was be her friend now because after what happened tonight, he was in the dog house.

Koji noticed the group of Kamika ninja seemed to grow smaller and smaller in the lobby, meaning they checked in. He also noticed the annoying blonde and his friend the Uchiha standing behind him.

"What the hell is your problem?!" the fox boy yelled.

Koji turned around to face the two. His violet eyes showing signs of hurt and a hint of sleepiness, "What is it you need now?"

Sasuke scowled into his eyes, "I think you know exactly what we need."

The snow born ninja cocked his head to one side while pinching his nose, "Well I can tell your friend here needs some sort of deodorant."

Naruto's eye twitched, while subconsciously whiffing his under arm. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You know what I'm talking about. How could you be Sakura's friend and do what you did to her? If it wasn't for that beating you got, I would have done it my self."

Koji brushed him off, "Oh really now? I'd like to see you try."

Blue eyes squinted at the comment, "What's that suppose to mean?"

His green hair flopped while he shifted the weight from one leg to the other, "Don't you idiots get it?"

Sasuke glared, "No why don't you enlighten us."

Koji smirked, "With us here, this war of yours is a sure victory. Without us, even with Suna and Konoha's forces combined, Sound and the Akatsuki will over throw you."

"Are you implying that we are weak?"

"To put it in small words, yes."

Naruto was about to just hit the 'bastard' until Sasuke held him back. Koji continued.

"Kamika is an extremely old and a powerful village, we are stronger then we look. If you think that the small army we brought will do nothing, you are dead wrong. In fact—"

"We are putting their army on the front lines to wipe out the sound army, which in fact out numbers them by a substantial amount." A deep voice broke through. Gaara.

Naruto's eyes grew wide, "Gah! Gaara, are you kidding me? They only have like 50 shinobi while the sound army has over 200! There is no way they can defeat them all!"

"We can, and we will. Though the Akatsuki has been our main problem in the past, as long as we can get rid of them one way or another, this battle will benefit us as well. If we take out the army, all Konoha and Suna have to do is take out Orochimaru and the Akatsuki."

Sasuke growled, "If Kamika is so powerful, why where they hiding for who knows how long?"

Koji glared, "We aren't hiding, and we have always been a neutral village until now. No one can see our village without our eyes. Before the elders put a jutsu on the village, we where just like any village. To many other villages used us for their own problems so now the jutsu that has covered our village for as far as anyone can remember is the reason why you think 'we are hiding'."

"Though I understand your reasoning, I must question what makes all of you so powerful that so many villages would call upon you." The Kazekage muttered.

Koji smirked and winked, "You'll see in time. Right now I have to go make amends with the Priestess."

Sasuke gripped the snow nins shoulder, "I'm not letting to go up there, you aren't going to hurt her again."

Koji threw Sasuke's hand off, "I don't think you can tell me what to do." He let out a wide grin while walking to and up the stairs to Sakura's room.

The Uchiha glared as he ran off after him.

* * *

Knock

Knock

"Who is it?" Sakura's voice came through the door.

"It's me, listen I need to apologize. Let me in please."

He watched as the door knob opened to reveal two different color eyes. He smiled as he entered. Unknowing, Sasuke stood unnoticed outside the door, listening.

* * *

"So you've come to say you're sorry, I really don't think that will help."

"I know what I did was wrong, but it was just a joke."

"A joke?! You call telling everyone I'm going to have a kid, a joke?!"

"Well if that blonde one wasn't so dumb—"

"Don't you dare call him dumb! He is one of the best friends I have ever had! I can't believe you would say something like that!"

"What happened to the Sakura I knew as a kid, you wouldn't even be bothered by something like this!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Well you use to be a lot different then you are now!"

"That's because I grew up! Maybe it's time you do the same!"

Koji stared at her wide eyed as she continued.

"You're living in the past Koji; it's time to move forward. I don't know what's wrong with you lately but you need to grow up. I'm Priestess now; you can't just go around telling people lies about me and expect me to not care. When we where young it was different, we where kids, no one took us seriously. It's different now…I'm different now. I'm a leader of a country and have a daughter now. Things change. Why can't you?"

He clenched his fist, hitting the wall next to him. His breathing was rigid. Sakura was getting a little bit nervous along with Lina who was still standing near the door.

"Sakura…I'm not ready to grow up. I'm not ready to give up the memories of us and I'm not ready to let you go. I still don't understand this relationship we have going but I don't want it to end just because of this. I think what you did here was a mistake, helping this village, because it's only tearing us apart."

"This isn't a mistake, we aren't just doing this for them—"

"Yeah I know, we aren't…but _you_ are."

"What are you trying to say?!"

His orchid eyes flared, "I'm saying you becoming Priestess was the worst possible thing you could do to our friendship!"

Sakura gasped, stepping back, tears threatening to fall. The same time, Sasuke burst into the room while Lina ran out without notice.

The Uchiha growled, throwing Koji against the wall, "You bastard, I should kill you right here." He swiped out a kunai, bringing it dangerously close to Koji's throat.

Sakura ran at Sasuke attempting to pull him off her friend, but Sasuke shoved her off.

Koji kicked Sasuke in the gut causing him to fall. Koji threw Sasuke into the wall now, punching his face.

"Stop it you two!" Sakura screamed.

They paid no attention as they fought on. Having enough she closed her eyes and punched the closet one across the room, which so happen to be Koji. She then burst into tears. Angry, Koji disappeared while Sasuke ran to her side.

"Sakura, calm down, stop crying." He let her cry on him.

Her sobs slowly subsided while she stared around the room. "I can't believe I did that."

"He got what he deserved."

"But he's—" she paused in mid sentence.

Sasuke glanced at her, "Sakura?" he questioned.

Through her horror stricken face, she gasped, "Where's Lina?!"

* * *

Remember to review on both this story and if I should put up a new one I've been working on for a while. More info in profile. 


	9. First Blue Then Red

**_A/N - This chapter has extreme dramatic irony!_**

* * *

They had been searching for the remainder of the night, Lina nor Koji had been seen.

By this time Sakura had gone into a mixture of a mental break down and a panic attack. Of course being the Priestess she was she would show absolutely no emotion in front of her people. Which is why she stayed in her hotel room.

For the past six hours, Konoha shinobi where searching every inch of their village. Tsunade thought that it would be best to not involve the Kamika shinobi on account they'd destroy anything and everything in their path in order to find the missing little girl. They knew how much Lina meant to Sakura, so as far as they where concerned, they would do everything in their power to make their Priestess happy. Though as much as a good intention as it was, it would be safer to **not** let them help.

It was far past midnight, with no sign of Lina or Koji.

Sakura why hysterical; Sasuke let her cry on his shoulder, letting her mumble words that not even the best shinobi could understand. Her green eyes lost their sparkle when he searched them.

"I-I shouldn't have yelled at him, we shouldn't have been arguing with Lina in the room. She left be…because of us…me. She's close to him, and she must have hated me because I yelled at him. That's why she ran away…"

Sasuke buried his face in her hair, "Sakura it's not you're fault, she was just scared an—"

Knock

Knock

Knock

Both their eyes darted toward the door. The Uchiha left her for the moment to open the door. Seeing Kakashi standing in the hall, he motioned Sakura 'I'll be right back.' As he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Kakashi's lone black eye seemed to bring bad news. 

"So? Have you had any luck?" Sasuke asked.

The silvered haired sensei shook his head, "Her scent disappears right after she steps outside. Unless that kid has the ability to teleport abnormally long distances with absolutely no traces of chakra, she somehow disappeared into thin air."

"Sakura said nothing about this kid being a ninja. Apparently this was just an ordinary little girl."

"Well be that as it may, we haven't been able to find her, but we did find someone else."

"_Koji?_" Sasuke's voice was laced with venom.

"You guessed it, we found him sitting in the morgue."

He raised his eyebrow, "The morgue, why the hell would he be in there?"

Kakashi let out a muffled laugh, "He said he was hot."

* * *

"Tell me everything you know snow boy." 

Koji twitched at the nickname the Hokage gave him, "All I know is Sakura and I got into an argument, I didn't even know Lina ran. Why am I even here, I should be looking for her. Sakura must be in tears."

"Like you would care. From what I've heard, all you have ever done since you got here is make her miserable."

The purple eyed man growled, they just like to make him out to be the bad guy, didn't they? Sure him and Sakura where going through a rough time, but as soon as they got back to Kamika, everything would smooth out.

"For you're information I do care, I understand that her and I haven't been exactly getting along, but what I don't understand is why your keeping me from doing anything to help her at all."

Tsunade growled, "I think it's in her best interest if you stay away from her now. She's lost someone dear to her and you're just going to make things worse."

"How the hell do you know that?! I need to patch things up with her, she needs me right now! If you keep her from me then I'll be losing someone very dear to _me_."

"She has someone else now you snow brat! Someone who is with her _right now_ and loves her!"

Koji slammed his fists onto the Hokage's desk, "But I love her too damn it!"

* * *

"Sakura, was their anything special about Lina?" Kakashi asked. 

"L-like what?"

"Did she have any special abilities? Maybe to teleport or hide chakra?"

Sakura's heart sped up, "N-no of course not, she wasn't a shinobi; she's just a regular little girl. What's going on? Have you found her?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Any available ninja in the village has been searching for her for hours. We can't find her."

Fresh tears fell from green eyes. Sakura held Sasuke next to her. "How can she just vanish?"

"I'm not sure, but it's almost dawn, hopefully we'll have better luck in the light."

* * *

"Any sight of her?" a male voice could be heard though an ear bud on each member of the search team. 

"No…nothing here, Shikamaru?"

"How troublesome, she isn't here either."

"I don't see anything but I smell something." The spiky blonde announced on his microphone.

"Naruto?"

"I'm going to check it out."

* * *

The wannabe Hokage, silently ran through a deserted but already searched district of the village. It wasn't personally checked by him, but this new smell he found had drawn him out. 

He couldn't put his finger on the smell, it had to many mixtures to have a name.

Once the stench grew strong, he stopped and sniffed the air around him. Using the fox demon's sense of smell, he walked slowly to and from buildings, searching for the origin of this smell.

When his nose twitched he knew he found the disgusting odor. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he dug his face into his jacket, where the microphone was hooked.

"I found the smell, just not the reason."

"Well be on guard, we'll be on our way."

He nodded as though they could see him.

Not realizing where he stood, he slowly walked around what seemed to be a distorted and ruined home. Kicking down a door which he found the smell strongest, he stepped inside the room.

What he saw written on the wall disturbed him, but that really sent chills up his spine was with what is was written in. Blood.

'_Let's start with blue then red – the blood bath begins.' _

* * *

Well that was delightful. I have a feeling there are confusing things going through your mind.

Hint:

If you didn't catch the Blue/Red thing I suggest you re-read previous chapters carefully, if you haven't caught on yet, it a important detail.

Please review. Hopefully I can get another chapter up. I need help though. This can determain ALOT. Many reviews think Koji should be with Sakura. Others like Sasuke with Sakura. So I need you to **_VOTE!_** Plz review I'm counting on you!

Also, if you like this story, tell me if I should put one I've been working on up. I just wanna know if you like my work and if it's worth putting up a new story.


	10. Emotion

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto

A/N - Loong time, no see. Bah, I totally forgot about this :[

* * *

The word had seemed to get around of the comment left in blood on the wall. It was already decided that the Akatsuki had taken Lina, no one from sound could have the ability to disappear with a child with out a trace, not only that, but left absolutly no trail that not even the fox boy could sniff out.

It seemed annoying really.

The sun had long risen by then. Far beyond the horizon thin clouds hovered above the ground in the distance. The light had touched everything it saw fit to touch. There was no wind, no rain. The heat was not intense, it was just a calm morning. Like the calm before the storm.

She was a preistess, didn't that count for anything? The battle was suppose to take place and Kamika was to crush the Akatsuki, a simple task indeed...but was it worth the life of a little girl?

Was anything truly worth the life of a child? Did the Akatsuki believe that by some chance, taking Lina's eyes would allow them to see her beloved village?

They where the fools in this game, and would be destroyed. No one takes a Kamikian child hostage for their own selfish gain. No one. And with the powers of the small army that had graciously followed their preistess to Konoha, the organization of currupted misfit criminals would be annihilated.

* * *

Sakura had left the safety of her room, despite the arguments of her fellow shinobi. Sasuke seemed to have disappeared from when Kakashi wished to speak with him after he asked her a few questions, but maybe it was better she was alone. She needed this time.

Her feet shuffled on the roof of the building as she stood tall on, green eyes glassed with the lack of understanding as to why the Akatsuki took her little girl. But this was not the only thing on her mind, of course, the thought of Koji had made her uneasy. Why where they fighting so much as of late? Could she have prevented all of this?

She felt like she was dreaming, yearning to wake from herself. None of this could be what it seemed, could it? This had to be a dream. A nightmare.

Sasuke was her only salvation since she returned. He had been so loving towards her, so caring it almost seemed unbelieveable, but she knew it was true what he felt. The saying 'You don't know what you have until its gone' seemed to be burned within his mind.

Her face scrunched, her eyes catching something swaying from a far off tree. There was no wind, so why did it move? She stepped forward, lightly, her breathing quickening. What was it?

She lifted her hand about her eyes to block the orange-yellow sun blazing its pure light upong her. _'I can't see.'_ she thought.

Mind racing, she took another step on the roof and jumped as high as she could forward, trying to cover more ground in one leap. She was going to find out what was hanging from the tree's branch.

Maybe it was a clue to finding Lina? So she ran.

* * *

"You know nothing of love, Boy!" Tsunade growled.

"You maybe the Hokage of this village, but you are not _my_ leader, do not assume you know me or my feelings for that matter!" Koji retorted.

"Well I do know that respect is not in your vocabulary you little snow beast!"

"I will never respect you like your weak village respects you. They practicly kiss the pavement you walk across! And you do nothing but grin knowing you have control over such pethetic people!"

The blonde haired women seemed to be utterly shocked by his words as he continued.

"You call yourself Hokage? That is a title given to only those who are worthy of it! You do not know the meaning of being Hokage." He finshed, venon gracing every word.

Her honey eyes narrowed with pure hatred, "Koji...you dissapoint me. I thought Sakura, the girl you claim to love, would teach you far better then to speak then the way you do. I am more dissappointed in how she even interacts with scum like you." Her glare intensified, "You must learn your place Koji and learn the meaning of love. Sakura will not return your feelings when she has someone who cares for her as much as Sasuke does. Learn boy, learn to sacrifice what you want most to gain what you truly need. Accept that fact your anger towards me will not change the fact my student will leave you and the child Lina is most likey dead."

"I refuse to believe Lina is dead." his eyes lowered, "I refuse."

"Then refuse, but the odds of that girl being alive after the most feared group of criminals coul have taken her are more then slim, especially if they wanted something from her."

* * *

Sakura's heart seemed to beat so fast, she thought it would erupt. She was getting closer and closer to whatever was hanging.

She was just feet way from the hanging 'thing'. It was a sack, a materal sack, hanging lazily from the tree. _'Surely the Konoha shinobi couldn't of missed this, but what is in it?'_

Her feet moved toward it, cautiously examining its outter.

It moved. Almost as if _'Someone is inside of it...?'_

Sparkling eyes widened, "Lina?! Lina are you in there? Lina!"

It didn't respond.

"Lina!" Sakura yelled once more.

This time it muffed back and Sakura would not be more shocked, "I'll get you out Lina, just hold on!"

She used her chalka to jump up to the branch only to be slammed head first into the ground, dark speckles beginning to cloud her vision.

A blue blur invaded her, picking her up by her hair, "Looks like we just caught ourselves a preistess. That was way to easy, I hope the rest of them put up a better fight."

* * *

Well dang. 07-30-07 it's been THAT long since I updated. WOW. I suprise myself how lazy and forgetful I can be sometimes. Well I'm planning on finishing this. Soon. I wanna at least finish one story. I'm so lazy, it must be genetic. 


End file.
